


The Engagement Ring - A Carry On, Wayward Son story

by Antarctic_Echoes



Series: Luciferian Fics (One shots) [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 08:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8155693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antarctic_Echoes/pseuds/Antarctic_Echoes
Summary: Takes place between Chapter 17 and 18 of "In Sickness and In Health."
Trixie helps Lucifer propose properly when he decides to give an engagement ring to Chloe.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lzod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lzod/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In Sickness and In Health](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7933120) by [Antarctic_Echoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antarctic_Echoes/pseuds/Antarctic_Echoes). 



> A huge thank you to all of my Carry On, Wayward Son readers! I really appreciate all of you reading and commenting. You're an inspiration to me -- thank you! I hope you enjoy this one-shot from that particular AU. :-)
> 
> A very big thank you to Lzod, who requested some one-shots from the Carry On universe. Up until now, I never knew people wrote one-shots from their own AU... so thank you, Lzod! Hopefully this will be the first of many one-shots!
> 
> This work has not been beta-ed, so I apologize for any and all mistakes -- they are all mine. Hopefully it still reads well.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker, and Trixie Decker are owned by Vertigo Comics, DC Comics, Neil Gaiman, Mike Carey, and everyone else involved with the Lucifer TV show and comic books. I own nothing and make no money on this. I merely am borrowing the characters for... uh... writing practice. (Everyone else is my creation.)

 

 

A sea of spawn greeted Lucifer as he waited for Trixie to get out of school.  Leaning against his Corvette, he tried not to be too appalled by all of the yelling, screaming little humans dashing past him, meeting their parents or friends.  Craning his neck, he searched for Chloe’s little one.  Ah, there she was, walking alone down the steps.  He started toward her, wading his way through the mass of children like a salmon swimming against the tide, until he finally reached her side.  Her face brightened instantly when she saw him.

“Lucifer!” she squealed as she ran full tilt into him, nearly knocking him over, and wrapped her little arms around his waist.  

The Devil laughed a bit nervously, his face growing pink as he caught sight of the children and parents glancing at him.  After patting Trixie on the back, he disengaged himself from her embrace and took her hand in his.  “Hello, child.”

“Watcha doing here?  Are you picking me up today instead of Mommy?” she asked with a grin.

“I am indeed, child.”  The tall man returned the little girl’s smile.  “Right.  We’re buying a ring for your mother.”

“An engagement ring?” Trixie asked, excitement making her voice loud.

Seeing heads turn toward him, Lucifer quickly ushered her to the Corvette.  “Yes, child.  An engagement ring.  I’m not sure what your mother would like --”

“A great big rock!”

The fallen angel blinked.  “Indeed?”  He couldn’t imagine a massive stone on the detective’s beautiful, slender hands, but then again, maybe it would look all right.  He had the idea of something large but tasteful, elegant -- not gaudy....

They drove quickly over to a famous jeweler in Beverly Hills who owed Lucifer a favor.  Trixie dashed into the store as Lucifer sauntered in.  The woman behind the counter immediately dropped whatever she was doing and rushed to him, practically throwing herself all over him.  Ah, the usual human reaction -- it never ceased to get him good service, the Devil reflected with pride.  He took it all in stride, and asked for the owner.

After a few minutes of waiting, a small, balding man wearing round glasses came in from the back.  “Mister Morningstar!  Welcome!”  If the jeweler noticed the collar around his customer’s neck, he made no mention of it.

“Hello, Randolph.  It’s been a long time,” Lucifer greeted.

The man looked curiously at Trixie, then back at him.  “Indeed it has!  What can I do for you today?”

“I am looking for an engagement ring.”

Randolph’s face lit up.  “You’re getting married?  Congratulations!”

Cocking his head and giving the man a slight, regal nod, he replied, “Thank you.”

“She must be very special.”

This brought a grin to the Devil’s face.  “Indeed she is.”

“Then let me get you my best.”  After running to the rear of the store, the man came back with a tray of rings and placed it on the glass counter.  “Anything catch your fancy?”

The fallen angel shot a glance at the little girl.  “What would your mother like?”

“Hmmm.”  Trixie stared hard at the tray, chewing on her lower lip and screwing up her face as she inspected every ring.  Finally, she looked up and asked, “Don’t you have anything with a little... color?”

Randolph blinked and adjusted his glasses.  “Color?  Diamonds are usually the stone of choice....”

“But it’s so... white,” she complained.

The jeweler suddenly brightened.  “Wait a minute!  I think I have something that might interest you.  It was a special order, but once it was made, the actor who requested it broke up with his fiancee and never picked it up.  Wait right here!”

Rushing to the back, the man returned with a small box.  Opening it up, he showed it to the little girl.  “What about this?”

Inside the box was a huge sapphire surrounded by diamonds, set in a platinum band.  Trixie started jumping up and down.  “This!  This!” she squealed.  “Lucifer, you have to get her this!  It will look so good on her!”

“Absolutely,” he said with a wide smile.  The little girl had good taste -- the blue would compliment Chloe’s eyes perfectly!  “Fine choice, child.”

“And wedding bands?” the jeweler asked.

“Wedding... bands?”  More rings?  Lucifer blinked.  How many rings did he have to buy for her?  He had thought just the one --

“Yes, he needs wedding bands,” Trixie said with a nod.  Looking up at the fallen angel, she said sagely, “You need to wear a ring, too.”

“Me?!  But I have a ring....”  Lifting up his right hand, he showed the girl his black onyx ring for approval.  She rolled her eyes, looking very much like her mother at that moment, and shook her head.

“That’s not a wedding ring.”  Turning to the jeweler, she said in a tone older than her years, “Can you show us the wedding bands, please?”

Sensing a good client, Randolph went to the back and brought out another tray of rings, this time of wedding bands.  Trixie studied the tray closely, finally picking out a “his and hers” set of platinum bands with sapphire inlay.  “This will match the engagement ring that Mommy will wear,” she announced proudly, “and you’ll match each other!”

“A wonderful choice,” the jeweler said.  “Would you like anything engraved on the bands?”

Trixie glanced at Lucifer, who returned her look with a helpless one.  Shrugging, he suggested, “Her name?”

Rolling her eyes once again, Trixie said, “Can you engrave ‘LM heart CD’ on hers, and ‘CD heart LM’ on his?”  Turning to Lucifer, she said with disappointment, “You’re really bad at this romance stuff.”

Bloody hell -- chastised by the child.  The fallen angel grimaced.  “Apparently.”

While they waited for the jeweler to engrave the band and size the rings, Trixie turned to Lucifer and studied him carefully.  He grew uncomfortable under her gaze and fidgeted from foot to foot.  Finally, the little girl asked, “How are you going to give Mommy the ring?”

How...?  Lucifer blinked at her, giving her a blank stare.  “Just... give it to her.”

Trixie slapped her palm on her forehead.  “No, Lucifer!  You can’t just give it to her!  You have to propose --”

“But I already bloody proposed, and she said yes!” he cried.  “You mean I have to ask again?!”

“Well, you should have given her the ring when you asked.  Everybody knows that!”

“Oh.”  Lucifer massaged the back of his neck.  This wedding business was becoming overwhelming.  There was so much he didn’t know!  But he supposed that’s why the little spawn was here -- to give him advice... although he shouldn’t need advice.  He was the Devil, for crying out loud!  With a big sigh, he asked, “So what do you suggest?”

Trixie thought hard for a moment.  “Dinner.  A nice dinner at Mommy’s favorite restaurant, then give her flowers and chocolates.  And then you go down on one knee --”

“Bloody hell, I have to go down on my knees?!” he howled, horrified.

“Just one knee!” the little girl cried.  “And yes, you have to!  That’s how they all do it in the movies!”

“Right,” he groaned.  Giving Chloe the bloody ring was going to kill him.  “So I get on one knee....”

“Give her the engagement ring, and ask her to marry you,” Trixie said triumphantly.  

“And the wedding bands?”

“They’re for the wedding ceremony, silly!”

“Oh.  Right.”  Lucifer sighed.  “Very well.  We’ll do this tonight.”

 

 

________________________________________________

 

 

When they got back to Chloe’s house, Lucifer made reservations at a very expensive restaurant for the three of them to go to.  Trixie had insisted they get a babysitter for her, but he had said no -- she was coming with them, whether she liked it or not.  After all, she had to help him get this bloody proposal thing right!

But when the detective came home, everything changed.  Chloe was in a foul mood.  

“Can you believe it?!” she raged as she slammed her purse down on her work desk.  “That... that bastard stole my case!  My case!”  Whipping off her jacket in a fury, she threw it across the room.  “I had been working so hard on it, and then he came in, said that Lieutenant Monroe had reassigned the case to _him_ and he was taking it over -- just when I had gotten a break!”

Chloe’s anger had Lucifer eyeing her hungrily.  He just loved her fire -- it aroused him to no end to see her burning so brightly.  “The douche?” he asked.

She didn’t even answer -- she just let out a strangled scream.

Obviously she could use some food to tame her anger, although it certainly seemed like such a waste to put out her flame so quickly.  Perhaps she’d like to have sex instead...?  He found that amazingly restorative.  He started to reach for her, but she batted his hands away angrily.  

Right.  Maybe sex wasn’t a good idea just yet.

“I made some reservations at that French restaurant you like so much --” he began, but she waved him off.

“I... I’m sorry, Lucifer.”  She heaved a big sigh as she rubbed her forehead with frustration.  “I don’t mean to take this out on you --”

“On the contrary, my dear, I find your fire quite... exciting --” he began, but she talked right over him.

“-- But I really don’t want to go out tonight.”

“Oh.”  For a moment the fallen angel stood frozen, unable to think of what to do next.  No nice meal?  He glanced at Trixie sitting on the living room couch, who grimaced and shrugged.  “Right.  I’ll cancel the reservations.”

While Chloe went off to change, Trixie ran up to Lucifer and said, “Mommy’s in a bad mood.”

“Mm,” he agreed.  

“Maybe you shouldn’t give her the ring?”

The fallen angel glanced down at her.  “The Devil always gets what he wants, child.  The bloody ring is burning a bloody hole in my pocket.  We are doing this today.”

Trixie gave him an “it’s your funeral” look as she wandered back into the living room and resumed her seat on the couch.

A few minutes later, as Chloe went toward the kitchen, Lucifer intercepted her and asked, “What would you like to eat, then?  I can cook something tasty --”

She sighed and shook her head.  “Can’t we just order a pizza?”

Pizza?  Bloody hell, not a very romantic meal, but....

“Very well, pizza it is.”  Picking up the phone, he quickly put in the order she always got, then wandered over to the laundry room where he had hidden the three dozen red roses he ordered for her.  Returning to the kitchen, he approached her from behind with the flowers behind his back.  Tapping her on the shoulder, he handed them to her as she turned.

He had expected her to be surprised, happy, delighted.  Maybe she would even grab his hand and take him upstairs to her bedroom where they would have mad sex for hours... but no.  Instead she looked at him and the roses with narrowed, suspicious eyes and asked, “What did you do?”

“What did I -- I didn’t do anything!” he sputtered.  “I just thought I’d get you some flowers --”

“Guys don’t get girls flowers for nothing.  Now what did you do?”

“Bloody hell, Detective!  I just thought of you!  That’s all!”

“Nothing illegal?”

“No!”

Still giving him that narrow-eyed look, she snatched the flowers from his hand.  

“Take them!  Take them!” he cried as she started to hunt for a vase to put them in.  Bloody hell, with that attitude, he wasn’t about to give her the chocolates he bought for her!  But maybe food would help...?

 

 

________________________________________________

 

 

Chloe was still in a foul mood after dinner.  

Lucifer was getting a little frantic.  This was not how it was supposed to go at all!  She was supposed to be in a good mood, a sexy mood.  He thought that when he popped the question, she’d fall into his arms, and they’d have mad, riotous sex for the rest of the night!  He fingered the ring box in his pocket, debating whether or not to give up.  

No.  The Devil was not a quitter!  He’d salvage this night if it was the last thing he did!

He stole a glance at Chloe, who was pouring herself a glass of water in the kitchen, then at Trixie, who was peeking around the corner and watching him with big eyes.  He gestured to her, then to her mother.  The little girl waved him on, then pointed frantically at her knee.

Holding up his hand and nodding in a “okay, be patient” gesture, he wandered over to Chloe.  Right.  He could do this.  Bending down, he got down on one knee as she turned and looked at him.

“What the hell are you doing on the floor?” she asked.

Well, that wasn’t what he was expecting her to say.  Shooting a quick look at Trixie who had slapped her palm onto her forehead, he turned back to his lover only to find her on her hands and knees on the floor with him.  

“What did you lose?” she asked as she started looking around.

“Nothing!  Detective --” he cried with exasperation.  “Please!  Can you please stand up?”

“I can help you look for whatever -- what _are_ you looking for?”  She continued to hunt along the floor.

Bloody hell.  Lucifer wanted to hang his head, find a nice quiet corner somewhere, and cry.  This was going so incredibly bad....

Scrambling his way next to her on his knees, he took her hands in his.  “Look, love, I’m not looking for anything.”

“Then why the hell are you on the floor?” she snapped as she tried to pull her hands away.

“To give you this, love,” he whispered as he dug into his pocket and pulled out the ring box.  For a moment Chloe could only stare at him, then at the box in his hand.  As he opened it, her eyes grew suspiciously bright.  

“Oh my god --”

“Not Dad, me!   _I’m_ the one giving it to you,” he said proudly as he puffed out his chest.  “The little one picked it out.”

A movement in the corner of his eye caught his attention.  Trixie was waving him down, and motioning that he had to put the ring on her finger.  Nodding slightly to the girl, he pulled the ring out of the box.  With unsteady hands -- bloody hell, his hands were shaking! -- he placed it on Chloe’s finger.

“The little one tells me I have to ask you again, so... will you marry me, Chloe Decker?”

She was so full of emotion that she couldn’t even speak.  Nodding fiercely, she kissed him so intensely that all thoughts immediately left his head.  Bloody hell, he couldn’t even remember what he was doing there on the floor!  As he deepened the kiss, all he could think of was sweeping her off her feet and carrying her upstairs to make mad, passionate love to her....

But then she was hugging him for all he was worth, and... crying!  Why was she crying?

“You... you’re upset?” he asked, suddenly feeling distressed.  Had he made her unhappy?

“No, no,” she managed to say, before hugging him again so tightly that he couldn’t breathe.  

“But... but why are you crying?” he managed to blurt out.

Pulling back, she kissed him again and said, “I’m happy.”

“Happy?!  But... you’re crying!”

“I know,” she sniffed and gave him a watery smile.  “Someday you’ll understand.”

“But --”

Placing a finger on his lips, she whispered, “Shhh.  Don’t think about it now.”  Giving him a smile that lit up the room, Chloe said, “You, Lucifer Morningstar, are the most wonderful man -- Devil -- in the world.  I love you.”

Moved beyond words, Lucifer returned her embrace.  Now this was how it was supposed to be!  He supposed he should help his lover to her feet, but no... something was missing.  Motioning to Trixie, he beckoned her over, and the three of them held each other tight in a big group hug.  

That was better.  Much better!

Later, Trixie retired to her bedroom with a huge grin on her face, giving Lucifer and Chloe some much needed privacy as they celebrated their engagement.  And, happily, the fallen angel got his wish of making riotous love to Chloe all night long.

 

 


End file.
